Letting Anger Take Over
by Ginger-788
Summary: Where Santana really needs to think before she acts...


**AN: I apologise for the lousy title; I couldn't think of anything better... Also, this is my first published D/D spanking story, made up on the fly. I'm not convinced its great, but it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome! Also, don't own Glee, or the characters, just having some fun...**

Brittany and Santana walked down the hallway to the gym, ready for the dodgeball match. 'San' Brittany said quietly, 'don't be mean to them, okay ?' She meant Finn and Rory.

'I won't, Britt' Santana said.

Blue eyes crinkled as they met brown, searching. 'Promise?'

'I promise' Santana returned. Her mind was already thinking of ways to make sure they knew messing with her was a dumb idea.

'Okay' Brittany returned. 'Just remember the consequences'. Santana blanched, hoping that her blonde girlfriend forgot...

Hours later, Rory was clutching his nose and Finn looked like he'd been slapped in the face with a wet fish. Santana looked on in glee. She'd gotten revenge, and all was good in the world.

Until she looked at Brittany.

It was obvious the dancer wasn't happy with her, and when Santana went over to her to give her a hug, Brittany glared at her.

'What?' Santana asked defensively, on reflex.

'You lied to me, Santana' the blonde pointed out. 'You looked me in the eyes and promised that you wouldn't hurt Rory or Finn. You weren't planning on keeping that promise, were you?' she finished sadly.

'Britt, it was a game. Unless you duck or dodge, you're gonna get hit with the ball; it's called dodgeball for a reason'. Santana was trying to duck the truth, remembering the consequences.

'Bullshit, Santana'. Brittany wasn't even attempting to hide her glare now. 'You hit Rory and Finn on purpose, after promising you wouldn't, and then you lied to me!' Brittany shook her head. 'Go home, San. Wait for me, you know where', she said sadly.

Santana left without a word, driving home in such a hurry she got booked for speeding. Now with a fine for $350 to contend with as well, she knew her ass was going to be sore for the next few days.

Brittany left slowly, after making sure that Rory was okay and explaining that Santana was sick and left early to Miss Cochrane. She drove to Santana's in silence, stopping only to pick up two things from home. Once she arrived, she let herself into the Lopez house and went upstairs. Britt saw that Santana was sitting on the bed, wringing her hands in the bed sheet. Brown eyes met hers, and Santana started crying. Brittany felt the heart strings pull, but she couldn't let emotion get in the way. 'Ok, Santana. Let's get this over with'. She sat down on the hard wooden chair in front on Santana's dresser, beckoning the other girl closer. 'Why did you lie to me?' She got straight to the point.

'Because Rory wants to be with you and he can't because you're with me and he doesn't get that and it made me angry that he can show you how he feels and I can't' Santana got out in a rush.

Brittany suppressed a giggle. Sometimes her girlfriend got so confused, and it was adorable when she did.

That didn't mean that the Latina got out of a spanking, of course.

'Alright, Santana', Brittany said in a business like tone. 'You lied to me, you broke a promise, and you once again let your anger get the better of you which resulted in a speeding ticket'. Santana nodded, although a question hadn't been asked. 'Get the bath-brush for me, please'. Santana blanched, she hated the bath brush. When she came back, she stopped in her tracks. Brittany had placed the strap on the bed. Santana hated the strap.

Brittany placed the bath brush wordlessly on the bed, gesturing for Santana to come closer. 'Alright, Santana, I'm going to give a brief warmup with my hand, then a session with the brush and a session with the strap over my lap, followed by a spanking with the brush while bent over the chair. You need to be punished for your actions today, Santana. You were rude and disrespectful to everyone, you instigated the game and took it too far at the end, and you were disrespectful to me into the bargain. Ordinarily you'd get a separate spanking for all three offences, but instead, you'll get punished for the major infractions and I'll give you a bare bottom hand spanking tomorrow for the rest. Consider yourself lucky; I almost decided to spank you at school'. Santana nodded again.

'Alright then' Brittany said briskly, 'pants down and over my lap, please'. Santana slowly pulled her sweats down, kicking them off before placing herself in the vulnerable position. Brittany rubbed her back consolingly; she knew no matter how many times Santana was spanked, she despised being placed over someone's knee. She looked at Santana's ass, encased in black cotton panties. Starting the warmup, Brittany spanked hard and quick, hearing Santana's yelps and groans at the intensity. She quickly got Santana's panties pulled down, raining hard spanks over her bare bottom. Once Santana's bottom was ready, Brittany picked up the bath brush. 'Hands flat on the floor' she ordered, watching as Santana did so. Once she was in position, Brittany began spanking, the loud whap the only sound aside from Santana's whimpers and occasional 'ow'. The bath brush left large circular patterns on Santana's ass cheeks, so Brittany aimed lower, striking several times at the place where ass meets thigh. Santana was crying openly, but Brittany wasn't finished. She lowered the brush before picking up the strap. Lifting her leg, Brittany hoisted Santana's ass higher before lifting the strap and bringing it down on sensitive flesh with a loud crack. 15 strikes with the strap later, Santana stood on shaky legs, bending without complaint over the chair back. She dutifully counted out 16 harder strikes with the brush, mostly centred around her sit spot, before being sent to bed by her still mad girlfriend.

The next morning, as promised, Brittany gave Santana a bare bottom spanking before school, which made classes more difficult than normal.

After class, an extremely remorseful Santana approached the New Directions and offered an sincere apology to both Finn and Rory, before her last punishment for her speeding ticket in the form of the belt on her bare bottom, wielded by the loving yet firm hand of Brittany.

The End.


End file.
